Por que te amo
by YukikiKitsune
Summary: Amar no es solo querer estar con la otra persona, implica muchas cosas que a James le ha tomado su tiempo descubrir.


—¡POTTER! — De las habitaciones de las chicas bajo una pelirroja que agitaba furiosamente un libro en sus manos — ¿¡Dónde está!?

El resto de los estudiantes volteo a verla por un segundo, y siguieron en lo suyo, demasiado acostumbrados a esas escenas para preocuparse por ellas. La prefecta de Griffyndor se acercó a uno de los sofás, donde Sirius y Remus jugaban al ajedrez mágico mientras Peter los observaba.

—¿Qué hay pelirroja?— saludo despreocupadamente el pelinegro — Si buscas a Prongs salió huyendo en cuanto te escuchó gritar.

—Es el colmo — Se dejó caer de mala manera junto al licántropo —¿Cómo por Merlín logró llegar a los dormitorios?

—¿Qué hizo esta vez Lily? — El castaño se volvió hacia ella, mientras uno de sus caballos destrozaba uno de los peones de Black.

—Se atrevió a tomar mi diario el muy…— Se obligo a callar antes de caer en la tentación de maldecir, y no con hechizos precisamente, a su compañero — Y al muy arrogante no le importa que lo sepa, se atrevió a escribir en el…

Los otros tres finalmente pusieron toda su atención al notar como ella se cortaba en medio de lo que estaba diciendo, comenzando a farfullar de forma inentendible, y su rostro de un bonito tono escarlata.

—¿Lily? — Wormtail trató de asomarse al diario para averiguar que había causado el estado de Evans, pero ella lo cerró y se levanto abruptamente del sofá para salir con rapidez de la sala común.

Sin darse realmente cuenta del camino, dirigió sus pisadas rumbo al estadio de Quidittch, entre sus brazos y muy cercano a su pecho apretaba la pequeña libreta.

Desde que era una niña soñaba con encontrar a su príncipe azul, el caballero de brillante armadura que solo la miraría a ella; cuando descubrió que era una bruja, decidió que los cuentos de hadas podían ser reales. Al observar por primera vez al pelinegro de ojos castaños, un fuerte sonrojo inundó su infantil rostro, pero cuando insultó a su amigo, su mente se nublo con la furia.

Siete años y muchas peleas después, esas nubes parecían finalmente estarse disipando.

"_POR QUE TE AMO"*_

"_La próxima vez que tenga el impulso de hablarte de forma negativa o grosera, me lo tragaré y guardaré silencio. Amarte no me da permiso a ser descortés._

_Si no puedo ser generoso y dar apoyo, al menos trataré de no interponerme en tu camino. Amarte significa desear que crezcas._

_No siempre debo tener la razón. Puedo aceptar el hecho de que tu estés en lo correcto tantas veces como yo lo estoy .Amar es compartir uno con el otro. Si ya sé que tengo la razón, todo el tiempo, no me beneficiaré con tu punto de vista._

_No tengo que ser perfecto, ni tu tampoco. El amor es una celebración a nuestra humanidad, no a nuestra perfección._

_Puedo rendirme tratando de cambiarte. Si te quiero en mi vida, lo mejor para ambos es que yo te acepte como eres. Después de todo, amar es avanzar juntos en el crecimiento mutuo._

_Puedo dejar de tener expectativas, Desear es una cosa, esperar es otra. La primera nos trae esperanza, la otra nos puede traer dolor. El amor está libre de expectativas."*_

Lily Evans sintió algo estremecerse en su corazón al recordar las palabras escritas en su diario, parecían tan inverosímiles viniendo de la misma persona que disfrutaba molestarla cada día.

"_Me ha tomado mucho tiempo comprender eso pelirroja. Y por eso te lo pediré una última vez, te esperaré en el campo de Q__uidittch__ por lo que resta de la tarde, si decides no ir, no te molestaré más."_

James Potter se paseaba nerviosamente frente a las puertas que daban acceso al estadio, a cada segundo que pasaba se ponía más y más nervioso. Sabía que sus esperanzas de que Evans apareciera por ahí eran pocas, a lo largo de su estancia en el colegio la había molestado de todas las formas posibles, después de todo, y mucho le costaba admitirlo, el era como un niño grande: ansioso de atraer la atención de la persona que le gusta sin importar el método; pero era su última oportunidad de hacer bien las cosas y no pensaba desperdiciarla.

Elevó su vista al firmamento, observando con pesimismo la luz que se colaba por las montañas, tras las cuales el sol desaparecía rápidamente. Al parecer Lily había decidido no aparecer. Estaba por retirarse, cuando vio una silueta femenina acercándose; su corazón latió con fuerza al reconocer los cabellos rojos que reflejaban los últimos rayos de luz.

—…— Los dos leones se detuvieron frente a frente, observándose, ninguno de los dos parecía estar muy seguro de que decir en ese momento.

—Lo siento — Se animó finalmente James — Sé que he hecho muchas cosas que no debí y comprendería que no quisieras volver a verme, pero me gustaría pedirte una oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien.

Lily se limitaba a observarlo, notando la sinceridad en cada uno de sus gestos, de su mirada, sintiendo su corazón palpitar cada vez más rápido y su mirada fijarse en los ojos chocolates de su compañero.

—He prometido que te lo preguntaría solo una vez más ¿Te gustaría salir con migo? — Giro el rostro, incapaz de sostener por más tiempo la mirada verde sin hacer alguna nueva estupidez.

—James — Su nombre en los labios de Evans lo obligo a regresarle la mirada nuevamente, y el reflejo de sí mismo en aquella mirada lo sorprendió.

Porque nunca espero estar tan cerca para aquello, para perderse en aquel mar esmeralda, tan cerca como para delinear sus labios con los suyos y perderse en su boca… cerró nuevamente sus ojos, ella aun no lo había respondido.

—¿James? — Nuevamente su nombre siendo pronunciado por esa persona lo obligo a regresar la mirada — ¿Por qué evitas mi mirada?

La pelirroja se sentía dolida, su mirada parecía sincera pero ya había evitado el contacto dos veces ¿Podría tratarse de un nuevo juego?

—Aun no has respondido mi pregunta — Aclaró dando un paso atrás, intentando alejarse de la tentación sin darse cuenta del dolor en el rostro de ella.

—¿No estoy aquí? ¿No es esa acaso suficiente respuesta para ti? — Ahora fue ella quien retrocedió.

El merodeador regresó su mirada por tercera ocasión ¿Estaba diciendo lo que él pensaba o había sido una jugarreta de su imaginación? Es cierto que estaba ahí, lo que quería decir que le estaba dando otra oportunidad, pero no había respondido a su pregunta, y después de tantos desplantes él necesitaba una respuesta clara.

—Por favor Lily, dímelo claramente o no seré capaz de creerlo — Rogó sin darse cuenta que ahora tomaba las manos de ella entre las suyas, en un intento inconsciente de retenerla a su lado —Dime ¿Quieres realmente salir con migo? ¿Ser mi novia? ¿Planear un futuro juntos? ¿Casarnos? ¿Tener dos hijos, quizá tres? ¿Ponerle Harry al primero? …

Una suave carcajada le interrumpió.

—¡Oh James! — La pelirroja se abrazó a él —¿Podemos ir despacio? Empezar por…no sé ¿Una cita en Hosmeade este fin de semana?

Los ojos del pelinegro brillaron intensamente ante la propuesta, estaba seguro que sus expectativas se verían cumplidas ahora que ambos habían dado el primer paso, pero la pelirroja tenía razón, había que dar un paso a la vez.

* * *

* Este escrito no es mío... la verdad no recuerdo de donde lo saque para darle el crédito al autor v.v y es que este fic lo escribí hace mucho tiempo y lo encontré recientemente dando vueltas por ahí.


End file.
